wojny_profilowefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Użytkownik:PanzerArmour
Suomen Tasavalta center|750px center thumb|300px|Eemil Harmaajärvi Pierwsi przedstawiciele pra-finów to ludzie, którzy osiedlili się tu po najazdach Mongolskich. Z czasem zaczęli formować większe osady i formować nieco inną niż mongolską kulturę. Żyli sobie tak w spokoju dosyć długo. Podania mówią, że nawet mogli tu występować około roku 300 naszej ery. Zjednoczenia tych plemion dokonał pierwszy władca, książę Teimo z dynastii Teimonów. Stało się to mniej-więcej około roku 750. Niepokojone przez nikogo państewko czciło ludowego boga Perkele. W roku 800, syn Teimo I Wielkiego, książę Aki Pobożny ochrzcił się, zapoczątkowując chrześcijańską tradycję państwa. Finlandia jednak była nieco innym państwem w średniowieczu. Nie chodzono tam na krucjaty, kościół nie sprawował takiej dużej kontroli. Doprowadziło to, w roku 837 do zamachu na księcia Aki, zasponsorowanego przez papieża. Władzę po nim objął Ilmarinen Okrutny, kończąc wszelkie swobody, ku uciesze papieża. Tymczasem młodszy o 30 lat brat Akiego, Erkki zostaje uwięziony w twierdzy w Pekki. Udaje mu się jednak uciec i przywrócić dynastię na tron. Nie rządzi jednak długo - po objęciu władzy w 850 Erkki, nazwany Prawym zachorował na zapalenie płuc. Zmarł 2 lata później. Na tron wstępuje Hilarius Straszny, z dynastii Markkitów, kontynuując praktyki Ilmarina. Kolejni władcy również rządzili mocną ręką. Po rozłamie w kościele państwo stało się katolickie. Przełom w rządzeniu następuje w 1480, kiedy na tron wstępuje Erkki Łaskawy. Zapoczątkował on dynastię Janninów, która miała się dobrze do wojny domowej. Erkki rządził jak Aki - lud był szczęśliwy, a papież się gotował. W 1497 do władzy dochodzi jego następca, najgorszy władca w historii Finlandii. Mainio Nieudacznik. Jego poczynania były ogólnie do niczego, chciał powrotu do średniowiecza, rozwalił wojsko, ogólnie to zrobił szajs jeden wielki. Ludowi się to nie spodobało. W 1507 nastąpiła wojna domowa. Chcący zmian Protestanci, gnębieni przez monarchię i katolickich konserwatystów wystąpili zbrojnie. Sercem ich rewolucji była stolica, Säkkijärvi. Z początku wygrywali powstańcy, ale potem nastąpił drastyczny odwrót. Säkkijärvi przeszło na stronę Konserwatystów. Protestanci, zepchnięci na brzegi morza, nucąc ludową przyśpiewkę, która później stała się hymnem państwa nie zamierzali się poddać. Wtedy nastąpił cud. Odzyskano inicjatywę i przepędzono konserwatystów. Część z nich przeszła na stronę Protestantów, część została zgładzona, a część uszła z życiem. Większość jednak uciekła. Pierwszym wodzem rewolucji 1507-1517 był Olli Kaksiko, który nie doczekał się zmiany systemu zostając zamordowany podczas odbijania twierdzy Pekki przez Konserwantystycznego muszkietera. Kolejnym był Mika Piikka, który pozbierał państwo po rewolucji i rządził przez kolejne kilka lat. Jego dzieło dokończył Yrjö Peräjärvi, dochodząc do władzy w 1545. Następni byli: 1567-1572 - Teuvo Makkara 1572-1590 - Pyry Peruna 1590-1598 - Urho Koskela 1598 i aktualnie ''- Eemil Harmaajärvi Do tego czasu państwo rozwijało się dzięki liberalnemu podejściu władców, oraz wolności ludu. Państwo bogaciło się. Rozwój trwa nadal. Społeczeństwo jest pracowite, ale rozproszone po całym kraju. Dużymi skupiskami są Säkkijärvi, i 2 inne, mniejsze miasta. Dużą rolę w Finlandii odgrywa produkcja alkoholu i rybołóstwo. Prowincje '''Säkkijärvi(2) - '''Koszary, Uniwersytet - 0zł '''Uluo '- Tartak - 10zł Jakkoperät - ''Tartak - 10zł'' Kaksakki - ''0zł'' Pekki - ''Dwa Pola - 20zł, 2MP'' Jyvaskalla - ''Dwie winice - 4 Skrzynie Kännikala'' Karjala - ''Tartak - 10zł'' Ahvenanmaa - ''Pole - 10zł, 1MP'' Tempere - ''Pole - 10zł, 1MP'' Poikomittu - ''Pole - 10zł, 1MP'' Pieni Ruotsi ''- 0zł'' ''----'' SUMA = 80zł, 7MP ''----'' Podatki - średnie Z prowincji (10) - 100zł Ze stolicy - 15zł SUMA = 115zł SUMA MP = 11MP ---- Garnizony: Säkkijärvi - 1x Szermierze, 2x Rezerwiści, 1x Wolna Kompania Łucznicza Pozostałe Prowincje - 3x Rezerwiści Armia Armia: Wolna Kompania Łucznicza x2**, 8x Żołdacy**. Commissariat Turvallisuus - ja Tiedustelupalvelun (CTT) 2 Szpiegów Skarbiec 'Złoto' Podatki -115zł Prowincje - 80zł SUMA - 205zł/195zł tura '-----' 'MP' Pobór - 11MP Budynki - 5MP SUMA - 16MP/16MP tura '-----' 'Surowce' Drewno Tartaki - 3 x 20 = 60 SUMA - 60/60 tura Alkohol Winnice - 2 x 2 = 4 SUMA - 0/4 tura Nie ma nic lepszego niż Kännikala! Badania 2,5zł/% Bazowo 4% 5% co turę 10% raz na 3 tury 4% z 10% ("Gospodarowanie lasów") ---- Zbadano: "Produkcja i destylacja alkoholi" Cechy * Dziedzictwo Rewolucji - 93 Lat wybuchła rewolucja, która zmieniła cały nasz kraj. Pomimo początkowych porażek, udało nam się wygrać. To był cud. Cud, który odmienił naszą Finlandię… Naszą wspaniałą Finlandię! Jednak musimy bronić owocu naszych dziadków! Pomimo, że jest nas mało to nadrabiamy to umiejętnościami. Czymś czego inni nie mają! - Oddziały otrzymują na start **, w przypadku Zimy wzrasta to do ****. * Rewolucyjna Pracowitość - Finowie byli, są i będą pracowici. I to jest duch naszej ojczyzny! Praca to do potęgi klucz! W przeciwieństwie do monarchii, my nie wysługujemy się naszymi obywatelami, tylko Oni sami pracują dla dobra naszego kraju! - Za % Technologii jest tylko 3zł, co więcej raz na trzy tury dochodzi darmowe 10% Technologii. * Narodowa Produkcja Alkoholu - Nieukrywajmy. U nas produkuje się ogromną ilość alkoholu! Ale jakiego alkoholu! Najwyższa jakość! Nie to co te “napoje alkoholowe” z Rusi. My mamy recepturę, która daje nam sławienne, pierwsze miejsce jeśli chodzi o smak i jakość! - Zaczęcie z technologią “Produkcja i destylacja alkoholu”, co więcej ten jest o połowę tańszy a Winnica zamiast 1 daje 2 skrzynie alkoholu. * Mało nas… - Niestety nasz przyrost naturalny jest mały, tak samo jak ogólna populacja naszego kraju. Obecnie nie rokujemy szans na poprawę, jednak może się uda? Kto wie co nasz wspaniały Wódz Rewolucji ma w głowie! - Dochód MP z prowincji wynosi +1, budynki nie dają więcej niż +1 MP. * Wróg poza Granicami - Nasi wrogowie nigdy nie śpią. Pomimo zwycięstwa w rewolucji część Konserwatystów uciekła… Co gorsza nasi szpiedzy donieśli, że będą próbowali destabilizować sytuację w kraju, by ponownie powrócić do władzy. Nie możemy na to pozwolić! - Możliwe sabotaże i inne działania wywiadu w Finlandii, w przypadku zapanowania anarchii istnieje ryzyko kolejnej wojny domowej. * Zlodowacone Wody - Pomimo tego, że w zime radzimy sobie całkiem nieźle to nie można ukrywać, że wody otaczające naszą ojczyzne do chłodnych nie należą. Utrudnia to budowę portów a co dopiero pływanie. - Uniemożliwiona budowa portów i stoczni na północnym wybrzeżu. ---- +: *Podczas badania technologii, ta religia jako baze otrzymuje od razu 4%. *Prowincje się szybciej rozwijają *Dochód z budynków gospodarczych o charakterze przemysłowym , a więc wykluczającym rolnictwo , jest zwiększony o 5 zł. *+1 Do Stabilności przy ponad 50 % społecznej struktury Protestanckiej *Wszystkie rekrutowane jednostki broni palnej zyskują * do doświadczenia *Daje dostęp do Budynku Pruska Akademia Wojskowa '-:' *Awersja dla Katolicyzmu *Kościoły Narodowe mogą tępić dysydentów *Związku z powyższym religia jest "rozbita" na wiele gałęzi *Społeczeństwo może się zradykalizować *Społeczeństwo jest konserwatywne w sprawach kulturowych *Daje dostęp do kilku budynków